Krieg
Krieg is the playable Psycho class character in Borderlands 2. He was revealed on March 24, 2013, in the Borderlands 2 Krieg the Psycho Character Reveal Trailer. Background Not much is known about Krieg, other than he has escaped from a lab beneath Pandora run by Hyperion. Tweets made on the Echocast profile not only reveals that he wants to 'kill the bandits, kill Hyperion, and get revenge', but that he seems to want to 'protect the weak, and kill the deserving' with an extra focus on 'kill the deserving' part. Skills Action Skill: Buzz Axe Rampage Fire to swing buzz axe, Aim + Fire to throw buzz axe. +500% Melee Damage, regain all Health on kill. Duration: ~15 seconds. Cooldown: 120 seconds, reduced by taking damage. Bloodlust Focuses on ranged combat using a Bloodlust stack mechanic. Dealing damage to an enemy adds a stack of Bloodlust to a maximum of 100. Stacks decay after a few seconds if you haven’t dealt damage. Mania Focuses on melee combat and Health/Fight For Your Life mechanics. Hellborn Focuses on elemental effects, particularly setting oneself on fire. Bonuses that apply only when on fire are in . Quotes Parentheses indicate Krieg's inner voice speaking. *"Pitiful people prepare, plead plentifully plentiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds, poundingly perverse puppets﻿ pulping, pleasantly, putrid pasties." *"Look at me when I scream into your soul." *"From hell's heart, I stab at thee!" *"My stomach is clear and my mind is full of bacon." *"I like my treasure like I like my baby steaks...Rare." *"I am the inside of this world, I taste the gore, and I smell the crying, AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!" *"You loud sacks of filth and sour cream can hit me with your pain pinatas all day, but you'll never take the jellied fantasies of my wasted youth! MY STOMACH IS CLEAR, AND MY MIND IS FULL OF BACON." When using Buzz Axe Rampage *STOP SCREAMING! *KRIEG KRIEG KRIEG KILL KILL KILL! Killing an enemy while using Buzz Axe Rampage *roaring noises *I told ya what would happen! When activating Light the Fuse *Boom! When detonating during Light the Fuse *Wahahahah! I'll take you ALL with me! *Wahahahah! Not fast enough! Silence the Voices (Self Damage) *Stop hitting yourself!! *I hate me!! *CONFUSION!! *The pain goes HERE! *SHUT UP!! *GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! *STOP TALKING TO ME!! *KILL THE LITTLE MAN!! *QUIET!! *GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! *LET ME LOOSE!! *I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! *NO, NO, NO!! *STOP JUDGING ME!! *YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!! *(Dude, what are you doing?) *(I deserve this.) *(You can't get rid of me THAT easily...) When revived *(Say 'thank you'.) NIPPLE SALADS!! (...Close enough.) On earning a Second Wind *Immortal! While Idle *Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... *(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?) *(If you ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your axe touches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.') *Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews! *(Nice change of pace not to be murdering someone for once. Probably temporary, though. I'll lose my mind again and be screaming about meat and fluid soon enough... But this part feels... nice.) Trivia *Krieg's skills "Strip The Flesh" and "Salt the Wound" are references to one phrase commonly heard from psychos ("strip the flesh, salt the wound"). *Krieg's name means 'War' in German. *Krieg's skill Burn, Baby, Burn is a reference to the song "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. *On April 24, 2013, Krieg took over @ECHOcasts Twitter (formerly owned by Sir Hammerlock). *Krieg's class mod is represented by a buzz saw blade on his back. *Krieg's line, "Look at me when I scream into your soul," is a reference to a series of similar lines used by attacking psychos ("Look into my eyes when I stare at you," "Look at me when I'm charging at you.") Media File:Krieg2.jpg File:Krieg Promo.jpg borderlands_psycho.jpg KriegPsychoCharacter.jpg Sources Krieg the Psycho Dialogue References Category:Human Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human Category:Borderlands 2